madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Limalisha/Relationship
Friends & Allies Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also her master and comrade in arms. As Elen's compass guide, Lim often seen together with Elen and constantly reminds her (Elen) about duties and responsibilities as a Vanadis, especially when Elen makes rash decisions that even Lim herself see them as risky and nearly impossible to be accomplished. Because Elen sees Lim as a her close friend and aide, Lim also values the Wind Vanadis's friendship as she willing to fight for her name and glory, even if she had to sacrifice her life for her friend's sake. Whilst sharing Elen's romantic feelings for Tigre, Lim decide to refrain her feelings for the her lord's happiness. When Elen was captured by Greast Army during its ambush onto the Moonlight Knights after their victory against Sachstein Army, Lim became so frantic about this that she immediately request a rescue mission and even plea Tina to stay and aid their rescue. To her relief, Lim is able to reunite Elen after seeing her return to the Moonlight Knights. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace who was Zhcted's former enemy. Formerly skeptical about Tigre, Lim was once hostile towards Tigre and distrusted him during his time in Leitmeritz, even initially protesting Elen's idea from making him as her subordinate. However, she later became impressed with his skill with the bow when he saved Elen from an assassin. She was further moved by Tigre's chivalry and valor when he rescued her by spilling out snake venom from her body, though was embarrassed. As the story progresses, Lim's perspective about Tigre steady changes with her even harboring hidden feelings toward him like the other females (though she remained more composed than Elen). Despite her dilemma between her best friend's happiness and possible crush, since the Vanadis were refrained to do anything emotional, Lim's relationship with Tigre was mutually good. When Tigre disappeared, Lim became depressed and tried to refrain herself from crying until Eugene told her to let her emotion out. Upon her reunion with Tigre, who was under his amnesiac moniker as Urs, Lim asked him regarding his choice of his life despite she had a hunch that Urs was in fact a survived Tigre, which turned out to be correct. Prior the defeat and death of Baba Yaga, Lim also worried over Tigre since he became the demon's target. Lim was also once Tigre's temporary teacher to teach him about governing that he may never learned yet until the Liberation of Alsace. When Tigre ascended as King of Brune and Zhcted, Lim resign from her post as Elen's adjutant, becoming Tigre's Adjutant to keep him in the line as a King. Elen depends on Lim to get news from Tigre due to her obligation as a ruler of Leitmeritz that makes her have less chance to meet him more than Lim does. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Lim becomes one of his seven concubines after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Rurick Leitmeritz's champion archer before Tigre's position as Leitmeritz's only prisoner of war, Rurick is also Lim's fellow Leitmeritz soldier. Like Lim, Rurick is also one of Elen's devoted and loyal general of Leitmeritz. Contrasted to Lim however, Rurick is rather open-minded and also seemly tended to tease her from behind her back with Tigre. Titta Tigre's housemaid and one of Lim's few friends whom she tolerates. Among all of Alsace residents, Titta is Lim's closest friend after Elen and they often shared stories to each other. Even after Alsace returned to Brune after it's brutal Civil War, their friendship remained strong, from searching Tigre in Lebus to their return to Brune, despite the housemaid did not participate any warfare with neither Tigre nor Elen. Titta stumbles upon Lim's likelihood of teddy bear ever since Titta become curious once Lim finds a teddy bear and her personality becomes not as usual at Vorn's Manor but eventually Lim requested Titta to make a new Teddy Bear. In an aftermath of Greast Army's ambush towards the Moonlight Knights, where Lim worries over Elen's disappearance during the aftermath, Titta comforts Lim by making a teddy bear for her. Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and Tigre's mentor-figured acquaintance. During their first meeting, Lim confronted Mashas in a living room who mistook Alsace has fallen into Zhcted's hand. Through Tigre's explanation however, the misunderstanding is cleared. Through Tigre's longtime friendship with the old earl, Lim considered Mashas as an ally until the end of Brune's Civil War. Even after the Civil War, the friendship between Mashas and Lim are mutually good. Sometimes Lim asks some advice from Mashas about warfare since he is more experienced on the warfare than Lim herself. Eugene Shevarin Earl of Pardu who also both Lim's former mentor prior to Elen's rise as a Vanadis. Silver Gale Mercenaries Vissarion The former leader of the Silver Gale . Before his death, Lim also one of few people who admired Vissarion's dream to build an ideal country. Vanadis War-Maidens of Zhcted who are prided their beauty, strength and power as one of Zhcted's influential warlords, warriors and ministers. Due to Elen's relationships with her fellow Vanadises, from allies to even rivals, Lim also acquainted with some Vanadises in her life. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz whom Elen rivaled due to their contrasted background and upbringings. According to Lim's observation, both Elen and Mila were often compete themselves in various competitions that often ended up in a stalemate, something which either girls denied. As Mila finally reconciled with Elen via Tigre's mediation, Lim also became one of Mila's prominent allies. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and also Zhcted's ambassador whom one of few Vanadises Elen befriended in Zhcted. Due to the Light Vanadis's friendship with Elen, Lim highly respected her and also one of her prominent allies. For this reasons, both Sofy and Lim share their concern and care over Elen's well being whenever they sense something wrong with the Wind Vanadis. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica whom Lim highly respects. Much like Elen, Lim was also Sasha's another important friend due to the Wind Vanadis's friendship with the veteran Legend. Before their battle in Boroszlo Plains, Lim was requested by Sasha to protect Elen at her place due her worries that Elen's impatience will resulting an unwanted consequences. For Elen's sake, Lim promised Sasha that she will defend her master even if she had to sacrifice hers to do so. Much like Elen, Lim also sympathized over Sasha's passing. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus and also Elen's one time arch-nemesis. Unlike Elen however, Lim was actually sympathizes Liza over her unfortunate upbringing and bitter struggles (mostly due to her Rainbow Eyes) despite she once fought against Lebus Army in Boroszlo Plains. Under Tigre's (as Urs) desire to rescue the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis from Baba Yaga, Lim also participated Lebus Army's rescue mission for Liza and her battle against Kazakov in the lake side of Birche Lake. Through a reconciliation between Elen and Liza under Tigre's (self-proclaimed) mediation, Lim also became one of Liza's allies. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode and the most mysterious among the seven. Because she rarely appears in Silesia Imperial Palace, Lim knew little about Valentina except rumors regarding her "sickness" that stopped her from participating any battles. Like Elen, Lim found the Void Vanadis suspicious and even considered some of her tactics might ruining Tigre's and Elen's good reputation. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest who viewed Elen as her idol. Like some Vanadises and Titta, Lim is surprised upon Olga's bold marriage proposal towards Tigre and views her as her potential love rival for Tigre's affection. Figneria Alshavin A former female mercenary whom Lim met during her childhood. As the occasional trainer due to her friendship with Vissarion, Lim would learn more fighting skills from Fine before the eventual downfall of the Silver Gale. Like Elen, Lim did not know that Fine was chosen as Sasha's new successor as Legnica's new Vanadis. Lim, alongside with Tigre and Elen, eventually reunites with Fine after their battle from Brune but the reunion is hostile because Elen refuses to forgive Fine's killer despite her restrains. Deep down however, Lim is also not pleasant to see Fine again for the downfall of the Silver Gale Mercenary. The following aftermath of the Silesia Imperial Garden Incident, Lim, along with Tigre, visiting Fine during her house arrest where she recalling a bout a dream she and Vissarion discussed, which is revealed to be differ as Fine yearns to create a militarized kingdom where she can dominate and conquer as she pleased. When Zhcted Civil War eventually worsen after Fine-along with Tina-escape from Silesia, Lim joins Elen in the battle against Fine and Legnica Army at Boroszlo Plains where she narrowly rescuing Elen by using her horse as a meat shield in order to stop Fine's fatal blow to Elen. Rivals and Enemies Charon Anquetil Greast (To be added...) Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia and one of Brune's notorious dukes in Brune. Due to his infamy for his cruelty to his own people, as well as one of Tigre's opponent during Brune Civil War, which also involving Elen, Lim viewed him as an enemy as well. 2 years later, Lim eventually confronts Ganelon alongside with the remaining five Vanadises and Tigre during the former Duke's attempt in summoning Tir Na Fal and despite becoming a Vanadis via Bargren, its not enough to beat Ganelon who has transformed into a monster. It would take a combined efforts from Tigre, all six Vanadises (Elen, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Olga and herself) and Titta (Tir Na Fal Possessed) to finally slay Ganelon. Category:Relationships